


Hypnotic

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, M/M, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: He heard rumors about Lucis’ royal family, that their crimson eyes possessed powers to control people. If one gazed into those ruby red eyes, then any thoughts or feelings were never really their own again.He never trusted a Lucis, but Noctis Lucis Caelum most of all. Ever since His Imperial Highness gazed into those red eyes, Prompto could barely trust himself anymore.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t fond of Lucis, the kingdom his betrothed belonged to.

He heard rumors about Lucis’ royal family, that their crimson eyes possessed powers to control people. If one gazed into those ruby red eyes, then any thoughts or feelings were never really their own again.

The Lucis royal family was hosting a ball. He had been invited to the extravagant event. He couldn’t refuse as his attendance was mandatory for these types of events.

“Your Imperial Highness!” Noctis beamed, his carriage halting in front of the Citadel, where Prince Noctis stood upon the steps leading into Citadel. “I’m so glad you came. I hope your journey was pleasant.”

He never considered himself superstitious. Those tall tales about Prince Noctis’ crimson eyes were … terrifying enough to make him a believer.

He chose not to look Prince Noctis in the eyes the remainder of his stay. It should suffice in keeping him safe from whatever magic the Lucis royal family used to sway the minds of enemies in their favor.

“Thank you,” Prompto sighed, as Prince Noctis held his hand, to help him as he stepped out of the carriage. “As _pleasant_ as my travels were, I’m afraid I’m a bit worn out.”

It was strange that Prince Noctis wouldn’t let go of his hand. His curiosity was satiated as Prince Noctis _pulled_ him into a hug.

“I see you’re already trying to get rid of me,” Noctis chuckled, enveloping his lithe frame, squeezing the petite blond in his arms. “It’s not going to work.”

“Who do you think you are?!” Prompto challenged, trying to push Prince Noctis away, but his attempts were futile.

“Your betrothed, my dear. Who else would dare to marry you?” Noctis grinned, though releasing Prompto, the lithe blond retreating away and into the company of a Niflheim guard.

He huffed at the absurd question and then stomped off, “Hmph!”

The Lucian prince smirked as Prompto scurried into the Citadel, “Feisty, little thing.”

XOXO

He was escorted to a guest bedroom in the royal wing, a lavished bedroom fit for such an important guest like him.

He lay on the bed, to take a short nap and recover from the travel. A few Lucian servants went in and out of his bedroom, with bowls of fruits and Lucian pastries as appetizers.

He couldn’t fall asleep, not in a strange room and foreign land. He was worried about the rumors and Prince Noctis' ungentlemanly behavior, the rude and rough treatment he was welcomed with upon his arrival.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, just before the wooden doors swung open and Prince Noctis’ royal retainer bowed before him. He remembered seeing the young man tending to Prince Noctis many times to forget him, but Ignis Scientia was more than just a servant to Prince Noctis. His relationship with Aranea was similar, who was sworn to serve him since birth.

“Good evening, Your Imperial Highness. It’s an honor to meet you. I was asked by Prince Noctis to tell you that dinner is ready,” Ignis smiled, his green eyes moving, wandering over his small frame in admiration. “If you’ll follow me …”

“Of course,” Prompto sighed, standing up, trailing Ignis to the dining hall.

The hallways were lit by candlelight. The flames flickered as Ignis and he walked by. He saw paintings of past kings and queens hanging on the walls. He halted in front of the late King Regis’ portrait in respect.

“King Regis was a good man. He’s missed by many in Lucis,” Ignis stated, standing further ahead, patiently waiting for him.

The elderly king did what men before him couldn’t. It was King Regis’ dying wish to secure peace between Lucis and Niflheim. It was that same wish which betrothed him to Prince Noctis.

“The one who also trapped me in this loveless marriage to your prince,” Prompto scowled, crossing his arms, pouting at the painting.

“It’s not so loveless,” Ignis said, chuckling.

“Whatever do you mean by that?” Prompto asked, icy, sapphire eyes narrowing.

“His Highness does care for you,” Ignis murmured, bowing his head.

“As he should,” Prompto scoffed, walking past Ignis.

XOXO

He saw Prince Noctis standing in front of the fireplace. The Lucian prince turned around to greet him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

He frowned at the physical contact, but Prince Noctis’ embrace was gentle this time. He could smell Prince Noctis’ cologne, the fragrance surprisingly appealing to him. He shut his sapphire eyes, to lay his head on Prince Noctis’ shoulder for a moment.

He sat across from Prince Noctis, with his fork and knife cutting into a juicy Lucian steak. He was enjoying the food, especially the Lucian baked desserts. He had a sweet tooth, regardless most weren’t aware of it.

“You look beautiful tonight,” Noctis complimented, sipping wine, watching him eat sweets. “You always do, Your Imperial Highness.”

“…Thank you,” Prompto sighed, his cheeks flushing, freckles illuminating. “You look handsome as usual.”

The Lucian prince smirked, “Well, I’m glad I’m to your liking.”

He rolled his eyes, “You shouldn’t get ahead of yourself.”

His betrothed stood up anyway, then knelt on one knee before him. He sighed and crossed his arms, not wanting to dance with Prince Noctis.

“Will you honor me with a dance, Your Imperial Highness?” Noctis asked, mischievously grinning, but still winning him over. “We should practice for the ball tomorrow.”

“…Fine,” Prompto agreed, sliding his hand into Noctis'. “You and your parties …”

Prince Noctis sneered and spoke into his ear, “Don’t complain, my love. It’s you who’ll be the belle of the ball as always.”

XOXO

He was leaning on Prince Noctis now, his head laying on Noctis' shoulder again.

The Lucian prince didn’t mind, just gently swaying him to the soft piano music. His eyes grew half-lidded, then fluttered shut a moment later. He had avoided looking Prince Noctis in the eyes for the day, but can his lack of eye contact work during the ball? Or is he being naïve in believing a rumor?

The clock struck midnight and Prince Noctis came to a standstill in the middle of the ballroom, where Noctis and he parted their embrace. His hand slipped from Prince Noctis’, though Noctis suddenly tightened his grasp on it. He let Prince Noctis place a kiss upon his hand, except this time Noctis’ lips lingered longer on his skin.

“Your Imperial Highness, I could dance with you forever,” Noctis smirked, his thumb brushing, caressing the back of Prompto’s hand. “It can wait until tomorrow, though. We should rest for now, but especially you. You’re the one who traveled so far.”

“Yes, I should,” Prompto sighed, cheeks flushing, hand trembling in Noctis’ grasp. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

He looped an arm around his bodyguard’s, the young Niflheim soldier escorting him to his bedroom. He still threw a glance at Prince Noctis over his shoulder.

The Lucian prince was standing in the same spot with his hands in pants pockets, “Sweet dreams, my love.”

He rolled his eyes, “Goodnight, Prince Noctis.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

The ballroom was beautiful.

Its crystal chandeliers were glittering, like the diamonds dangling on Prompto’s ears. The glimmering golden walls were emphasizing Prompto’s crown, his coronet symbolizing the Empire of Niflheim in all its glory. The onyx floors were polished and profoundly reflecting Prompto’s gown similarly to the ice-over lakes in Niflheim.

He lazily leaned on Noctis, with his head laying on Noctis' shoulder. It was odd, but Prompto found comfort in Noctis’ presence. A familiar cologne, to soothe Prompto’s social anxiety in these trivial social gatherings.

However, Prompto had been latched on to Noctis for a while. It wouldn’t do well if Noctis thought that he’s … c _lingy_. The Lucis prince would probably like a dance or drink with someone else now. “We should perhaps switch partners-”

“ _Why_?”

“Well, I just thought-”

“What, _Your Imperial Highness,_ that you’d tease and torment your beloved betrothed, then expect that I let you dance in the arms of another man?”

Without hesitation, Noctis’ grip turned threatening. A small, surprised squeak escaped Prompto as Noctis’ grip on his hips tightened. “Unhand me, now!”

“Darling, I’m not one of your little knights in shining armor. Unlike them, I can and will treat you accordingly.”

“You forget who I am!”

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten. You’re Niflheim’s Emperor-in-Waiting, but I’m the Crown Prince of Lucis. My Kingdom and I aren’t afraid of you or your Empire. So I won’t tolerate your blatant disregard and disrespect anymore. I know you’ve been unfaithful to me-”

In a moment, Prompto’s eyes fluttered and flickered to meet Noctis’ _crimson_ ones. He was too angry, too _insulted_ to even realize that the rumors surrounding the Lucis royal family were true. “I have never been disloyal to you. As an Emperor-in-Waiting, I don’t believe baseless lies. But of course, I should expect an immature prince such as yourself to believe ill-founded lies. That is the difference between you and I-”

“… You’re telling the truth.”

“Ever since birth, I’ve been betrothed to you. So I could never think about anyone but you. I put the Empire before myself anyway …”

“I’m so sorry, my love.”

As this instant, Prompto felt faint. His teary sapphire eyes were drooping with fatigue. He tried to look away from Noctis’ _crimson_ eyes. It was too late for Prompto who was now a victim to those terrifying ruby red eyes. “I don’t feel good …”

“I’ll take you to your room.”

“I’d rather just go home …”

XOXO

He saw those crimson eyes, the rumored ruby red eyes.

If one gazed into those crimson eyes, then any thoughts or feelings were never truly their own again. And Prompto had indeed stared into that ruby red abyss, just perhaps long enough for it to stare back at him.

It was around midnight when Prompto woke up from a dreamless sleep. He never made the decision consciously but found himself walking through the Citadel’s corridors to Prince Noctis’ bedroom.

The absent-mindedness was foreign to Prompto. As an Emperor-in-Waiting Prompto’s actions were always calculated. So Prompto should’ve planned or proposed this … _meeting_ except Prompto didn’t arrange anything between Prince Noctis and himself. He wasn’t expected at this hour though still authorized and allowed entry into Prince Noctis’ bedroom.

The Lucis prince was lying in bed underneath silky onyx blankets draped over his sculpted, statuesque body. It didn’t seem like Prince Noctis was waiting for him. But Prince Noctis didn’t seem surprised to see him as well.

And yet Prompto felt _compelled_ to visit the Lucis prince this late at night. Eventually Prince Noctis’ bedroom doors shut. He _wouldn’t_ or couldn’t turn around at this point. He just followed Prince Noctis’ voice. “Come here, my little darling.”

“What am I doing?”

“Does it matter, my love?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe not.”

Then Prince Noctis was on top of him. His eyes were crimson like before. He felt paralyzed, powerless beneath his betrothed. “Touch me.”

The words just came out. His betrothed obliged. “You have to tell me where.”

It won’t render in Prompto’s mind just what he was asking of his betrothed. “Take me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

XOXO

He woke up beside Prince Noctis.

He couldn’t remember last night but Prompto was fully clothed. He didn’t feel sweaty or soiled like one should after sex. He was far from disheveled or bedraggled.

He still came to Prince Noctis last night. He looked at the sleeping prince next to him. His betrothed didn’t appear tousled either. It’s like nothing happened between them.

He knew better than to think that. The Lucis prince had accused Prompto of unfaithfulness. And yet Prompto was saving himself for Noctis. Perhaps Prince Noctis could’ve taken advantage of him in his absentminded state out of spite.

He wasn’t in love with Prince Noctis. Or at least Prompto didn’t think he was. But the thought of Noctis resorting to such barbaric behavior hurt him. However Noctis had been behaving in a manner not befitting a prince ever since Prompto’s arrival. These allegations of adultery were false and fabricated to tear them apart. Those same allegations were tearing their union effortlessly and easily apart.

A few teardrops escaped Prompto’s scared sapphire eyes. His cries stirred the sleeping prince beside him. “Why are you crying, darling?”

“What happened between us last night?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Liar.”_

And so, Prompto untangled himself from the onyx silk blankets. But Noctis was quicker, then Prompto was laying beside his betrothed again. “Ever since I saw you, I’ve been in love with you. I want to touch you, to feel you but I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I may have teased you a little last night, but nothing else.”

“I-It’s just, I don’t remember …"

“You were upset last night. It’s my fault. Forgive me, Prompto.”

Once again, Noctis’ eyes were crimson. And Prompto’s mind went blank. He just nodded in agreement. “… I forgive you, Noctis.”

“I don’t mind waiting for you. I’ve been doing so for years now. And I’d rather you come to me, but you weren’t yourself last night.”

“We fell asleep …”

“ _You_ fell asleep, my love.”

XOXO

His memory was coming back in bits and pieces.

During breakfast, Prompto remembered walking through the Citadel’s corridors to Prince Noctis’ bedroom late at night. He could recall every word, every demand falling off of his lips. It seemed Noctis was telling the truth.

The Lucis prince just held Prompto until sleep took him away. Then Noctis left Prompto to take a cold shower. After all Prompto heard the shower running just before a dreamless sleep swept him into its awaiting darkness again.

Soon enough, Prompto’s spoon dropped onto his plate. The others couldn’t see but Prompto’s hands were shaking in his lap. He avoided everyone’s eyes but especially Noctis’. “Are you alright, Your Imperial Highness?”

And yet Prompto couldn’t find his voice. So Noctis spoke for him. “He’ll be fine, Ignis. He’s my betrothed. I’ll take care of him.”

“Then I’ll leave the two of you alone.”

“Thank you.”

It wasn't just Noctis and Prompto having breakfast in the royal garden. The Lucian nobles were also enjoying their breakfast in the royal garden. Unlike Lucis, Niflheim wouldn’t allow anyone access to the palace. It didn’t matter who one was, but the Niflheim palace was home to the royal family. It sets boundaries between the nobility and royalty, that the Kingdom of Lucis is lacking right now. “My nobles aren’t as privileged as yours. My father and I don’t allow frivolous access to the palace. If they aren’t a servant, soldier, or guest, then they’re forbidden from entering the palace.”

“Is that so?”

“You’re clearly lacking-”

“Am I, now?”

“You are-”

A spoon full of cake was soon brought to Prompto’s mouth. “Open up, darling. I know you’re fond of sweets.”

Eventually, Prompto just relented. He leaned forward to take a bite. His lips clamped around Noctis’ spoon. The Lucian prince chuckled as Prompto smiled in delight. “You’re finally being a gentleman.”

“I can play nice sometimes.”

“You’ve been … unprincely since I arrived.”

“For you, I’ll behave.”

But how can Prompto trust Noctis, if he can’t even trust himself anymore?

“Maybe I should just go home-”

His jaw was grabbed, then their eyes met. The thought of home wasn’t as appealing anymore. “Stay with me, my love.”

The same absentmindedness overcame Prompto. And so Prompto just nodded. “… Of course.”

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
